10,1, and Varia!
by Tanaka Aira
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Reborn dan Aria merencanakan untuk mengumpulkan para Vongola generasi1,10 dan Varia di rumah Tsuna. Pastinya kacau, kan. Tsuna dkk yg sudah berkumpul pun dikurung oleh pelindung dari Triniset. Bagaimana keseharian mereka di rumah Decimo itu? full OOC...maklum, author baru.
1. Chapter 1

**Doumo, Tanaka Aira desu. New Author in Fanfict. Hohohoho#plakk!**

**oke, maaf, tolong lupakan tawa ala Tanaka(Kur*shitshuji) di atas.**

**Doki-Doki. Deg-Degan karena jadi anak baru nih. Mungkin senpai-tachi bisa mengarahkan author payah ini menjadi author berjiwa perkasa#lupakan. soalnya saya perempuan.**

**Title : 10, 1, and Varia!  
**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! bukan milik Author payah ini. Kalau jadi milik Author pasti Giotto-sama akan saya jadikan suami.**

**Enjoy Read, Minna-san!**

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Komentar sang Boss Arcobaleno, Aria.

Hari itu di suatu café yang sedikit sepi. Para pelayan masih memandang aneh kepada pengunjung mereka karena dua orang tersebut memancarkan aura yang jelas berbeda, yang satu sangat terang dan satunya lagi gelap. Selain itu yang satu terlihat masih bayi.

"sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan lama untuk ini. Lagipula hanya dengan cara ini mereka dapat saling berkerjasama satu sama lain."kata Reborn.

Sementara itu,

UWAAAAAA! GUBRAK! BRAAK! Teriakan dan bunyi gedebak-gedebuk yang sangat berisik, menghilangkan ketenangan(karena Fuuta, I-pin,dan Bianchi pergi selama beberapa hari) yang terjadi pada siang hari itu. Sang Vongola Decimo teriak-teriak gak jelas dan membuat _Aho-ushi_ yang sedang tidur siang, merasakan tulang punggungnya patah karna terburu-buru bangun dalam posisi yang salah. Saking sakitnya_, Aho-ushi_ tak mampu berbicara apapun.

"ada apa, Tsu-kun?" Tanya ibu Tsuna dari bawah dan hendak naik ke kamar anak semata wayangnya.

Vongola Primo, Giotto, tiba-tiba saja keluar dari Vongola Ring dan menubruknya hingga terjatuh dari kasur. Bingung kenapa Primo ada di hadapannya, Senang karna bisa bertemu dengan leluhurnya yang sudah banyak membantunya, dan takut saat mendengar langkah ibunya yang berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"oh, Decimo…..ng, ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku keluar,ya?"

'itu kalimatku!'batin Tsuna

CKLEK!

"_Kaa-san_, ano….ini…..tidak seperti yang terlihat…."

"arara…Tsu-kun punya teman yang dewasa, ya. Selamat datang di rumah kami. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan cemilan. Tsu-kun kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau ada tamu?"

'dia bahkan tidak bertanya dan apa-apaan tampang mirip Yamamoto itu?'Tsuna tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya begitu polos.

"maaf mengganggu. Saya Giotto, Vongola Primo, leluhur Deci…" kalimat perkenalan Giotto itu terputus karna Tsuna cepat-cepat menyuruh ibunya pergi dari kamarnya.

'Tenangkan dirimu Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pikirkan dengan tenang apa yang terjadi di sini. Ok, tarik napas dalam-dalam dan bertanya secara perlahan kepada Primo-san'

Giotto diam melihat Tsuna yang sedang berusaha untuk memahami situasi yang ada. Giotto juga bingung kenapa ia yang sedang asyik makan kue hasil ancamannya pada G. bisa tiba-tiba ada di kamar Decimo. Ah, yang penting ia bisa menghindar dari paperwork yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di kantornya. Biarkan saja G. menyelesaikannya dan ia bisa main-main dengan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn! Ini pasti ulahmu kan! Ayo jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang!" **Sumpah**, rasanya ingin sekali menendang atau memukul Reborn yang selalu mendatangkan masalah kepadanya tapi itu mustahil mengingat kekejaman latihan yang diberikan tutornya itu. Oh, Ya Tuhan, kemana larinya kehidupan tenangnya yang dulu?

"aku sudah meminta Nana untuk pergi dan membebankan pekerjaan rumah padamu. Ini latihan yang sangat bagus mengingat Nana tidak akan pulang selama 10 hari."

"EEEHHHHH…_kaa-san_ pergi selama 10 hari dan pekerjaan rumah ditinggalin?!"

"kalau begitu tidak ada makanan selama 10 hari? Kue juga tidak ada?"Giotto merengek saat mengetahui dunia yang didatanginya mengakibatkan dirinya kelaparan selama 10 hari, kalau begitu lebih baik ia ada di kantornya saja, setidaknya ia bisa bertahan hidup di sana.

"terus kenapa Primo-san bisa keluar dari Vongola Ring?apa ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?"Tsuna mencoba perlahan mengetahui apa yang harus ia ketahui.

"aku dan Aria yang memanggilnya. Kabar baiknya semua guardian Primo juga sudah keluar dari Vongola Ring. Selain itu ini." Reborn memberi surat kepada Tsuna. Saat dibuka ada segel flame.

"Ah! Segel ini…..dari Kyuudaime. Apa ini? Aku gak ngerti bahasa italia."

"Nono bilang Varia akan datang kesini untuk berlibur dan tentunya menginap dirumahmu karna Viper itu sudah meng**korupsi **biaya perjalanan."

"eh?dalam situasi seperti ini?!" Tsuna histeris mendengar para Varia akan datang kerumahnya.

"Kalau begitu tambah banyak orang dong?!" Giotto semakin takut mengingat nasib perutnya nanti.

" itulah aku memanggil bantuan semua guardian untuk tinggal disini. Lebih ramai akan lebih menyenangkan 'kan."kata Reborn tersenyum dan yang pastinya senyum itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"_Sonna_…..rumahku akan hancur dalam waktu 1 jam. Kalau Varia dan guardians berkumpul jadi satu bagaimana dengan makanannya? Pekerjaan rumah yang ditinggalkan _kaa-san_ juga menumpuk mengingat ia sakit selama 2 hari kemarin."Tsuna semakin histeris mendengar hal itu. Semuanya akan berkumpul di rumahnya yang sempit. Giotto menelan ludah dan terbayang neraka apa yang ia dan cucunya alami selama 10 hari ke depan.

"Aria, Nana, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Kyoko, Haru, beserta keluarga guardian lainnya akan **diungsikan** ke Mafia Land agar terhindar dari **bencana **yang akan terjadi. Semuanya mempercayakan padamu mengingat sekolah libur dan menitipkan anak dan saudara mereka pada keluarga Sawada."

"EHH?! Kyoko-chan dkk juga? Padahal aku berpikir mereka pasti bisa membantu kami."

"Ciao,Ciao" Reborn mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan meninggalkan bencana bagi dua Boss Vongola.

TRAANG! PRANG!CRANG! (inginnya suara _trident_dan _scythe_saling beradu tapi entah kenapa malah terdengar seperti suara piring pecah,ya?)

Tsuna dan Giotto langsung berlari ke bawah dan pada akhirnya malah saling menyandung kaki dan jatuh bersamaan. Beginilah jadinya kalau seorang **Dame-** dan seorang yang **manja** bersatu.

"_Ittei_…..Decimo, _gomen_. UWA! Decimo, bertahanlah!"Giotto mencoba untuk duduk dan membangunkan Tsuna yang arwahnya sudah melayang-layang dari tubuhnya. Tsuna kembali sadar saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"_JUUDAIMEEEE_…. Anda baik-baik saja?" Gokudera mendobrak ke dalam rumah Tsuna dan melihat Tsuna yang terkapar tak berdaya."_JUUDAIME_! Oi, Bule sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada _Juudaime_?"

"_Maa, maa_. Tsuna sudah bangun kok Gokudera. Tak perlu khawatir."Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera yang sudah bersiap menyerang Giotto dengan Flame Arrow miliknya

"Kufufufu…bisa jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mengapa semangka ini bisa tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapanku."

"Nufufufu…..itu kata-kataku, nanas mesum. Aku masih tidak percaya kau meneruskan tanggungjawabku sebagai Mist Guardian."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui untuk menjadi penerusmu, kakek tua semangka bergoyang"(Kenapa ganti lagi julukannya?)

"Oi, Daemon, hentikan! Ck. Oi, Giotto, sebenarnya kita kenapa keluar lagi? Kerjaan menumpuk tahu. Kalau ini hanya alasanmu untuk menghindar dari paperwork maka….."G. sudah mulai mengeluarkan panahnya plus deathglare kea rah Giotto.

"UWAAAAA…kau salah paham G. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begini." Giotto langsung berlindung dibelakang punggung Tsuna dan menatap G dengan takut. Sungguh memalukannya dirimu, Vongola Primo, berlindung dibelakang punggung cucumu yang masih kecil nan **moe moe imut** itu. G menatap dengan pandangan jijik ke Giotto dan bergumam, "sungguh aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menjadi tangan kanan orang memalukan sepertimu"

PRANG! Suara kaca pecah dan terlihat kedua skylark saling bertengkar. Hibari seharian itu kesal karena ia dilarang masuk ke sekolah Namimori karena dalam perbaikan infrastruktur yang katanya dihancurkan oleh beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai Millefiore. Di saat dia sedang badmood dan memberikan deathglare pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, berjanji akan meng-_kamikorosu_ para herbivore Millefiore itu dan tiba-tiba Alaude keluar dari cincin.

"seperti yang kuduga. Kau sama sekali tidak kuat"Alaude mengkomentari kekuatan Hibari. Tidak kuat? Lemah seperti para herbivore itu? Uh, kau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan, Alaude. Tapi memang hanya Alaude yang berani mengatakan itu.

"_kamikorosu_."

"ETREME! AYO, KITA BERLATIH TO THE EXTREME!"

Pintu rusak, kaca pecah, dan berbagai kerusakan yang terjadi di rumah Sawada. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna rasanya sudah menyerah menghadapi mereka, ia memojokkan diri di ruangan sambil komat-kamit gak jelas.

"_Juudaime_, bertahanlah."

"Ramai sekali-_degozaru_.hahaha"Asari dan Yamamoto tertawa melihat kericuhan yang terjadi. Sebenarnya mereka paham gak sih situasi mengerikan ini?!

"Permainan jadi lebih menyenangkan kalau dimainkan bersama-sama."Yamamoto, ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa. Apakah kekacauan itu terlihat seperti permainan?

Ada sesuatu yang terlupakan? Oh,ya _Aho-ushi_. Ia sedang mati(?) karna Lampo keluar dari Vongola Ring dan menimpanya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lampo tersendak permen karena tiba-tiba saja jatuh menimpa _Aho-ushi_ yang sungguh malang nasibnya.

Semua pertengkaran seketika terhenti mendengar suara yang membuat seluruh kaca rumah Tsuna pecah.

"VVVOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII, KEDATANGAN KAMI GAK DISAMBUT? MANA SOPAN-SANTUN KALIAN?!"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK TO THE EXTREME! TELINGAKU BISA TULI" sadarkah kau Ryohei, kalau kau juga bagian dari orang yang bertanggungjawab atas perbaikan rumah Tsuna.

"Kau juga berisik, _Shibafu-atama_."suara Gokudera memang kalah dari gabungan suara yang volumenya SUPER EXTREME itu. Tapi cukup membuat Ryohei sadar.

"Sampah"

"Shishishishi…..pangeran tidak suka keributan."

"Tidak ada yang pernah menyebut _senpai _pangeran selain pangeran gagal"langsung saja 5 pisau menancap pada kepala kodok itu.

"Mu….sebenarnya malas datang karena tidak dibayar. Lain kali aku akan memeras Sawada Tsunayoshi atas semua ini."Bukankah karena kau Varia jadi menginap di rumah Tsuna? Dasar manusia(?) pelit ini.

"Arara…..banyak sekali cowok sexy disini, ya."Para cowok-cowok langsung bergidik jijik pada ayam banci berjambul ini. Levi yang masih muntah akibat mabuk pesawat langsung muntah lagi mendengar kata-kata jijik Lussuria.

BUM! Suara besar dan tanah bergetar tiba-tiba.

"Suara apa itu?"Tanya G.

"AH, Ini kan… pelindung yang waktu itu berasal dari cincin langit _Juudaime _dan Byakuran."Gokudera mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di masa depan. Pelindung itu sekarang menyelimuti rumah Tsuna dan mengurung semua orang yang berada di dalamnya.

"Betul sekali. Memang tak salah kalau kau salah satu orang yang terpintar disini, Gokudera."

"Suara itu…..Reborn!"Tsuna melihat Reborn berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ciaossu."

"Hologram?"Mukuro merasakan hal yang bukan kehidupan.

"Betul, Mukuro. Aku datang untuk menjelaskan soal pelindung itu. Pelindung itu dibuat oleh Aria agar kalian tidak bisa keluar tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada _Dame-_Tsuna dan Primo mengingat mereka pemilik oozora Vongola Ring. Aku yang asli sedang berada di kapal pesiar yang membawa kami ke Mafia Land."

"Lalu untuk apa memasang pelindung di sini hanya untuk mencegah kami agar tidak keluar?"Daemon bertanya. Ia tidak suka jika berkumpul dengan para musuhnya.

"Ini kurencanakan untuk mempererat persaudaraan kalian. Reuni yang **mengharukan.**(Bagian mana yang kau sebut mengharukan?)"jawab Reborn."Aku ingin agar kalian berkerjasama agar dapat hidup di rumah ini. Hmmmm, kalian juga harus memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada."Reborn melihat rumah Tsuna sudah seperti kapal yang menabrak karang dan terbelah dua(Titanic?)

"_Akanbou_, aku benci berkelompok dengan para herbivore ini."Hibari yang sedang badmood lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ingat semua harus bekerja sama dan aku ingin pulang dengan melihat keadaan rumah yang baik-baik saja **kalau tidak kalian akan tahu akibatnya**. Aku sekali-kali akan datang mengawasi kalian. Ini juga berlaku bagi ,ciao."Reborn melihat ke Hibari, Alaude, Mukuro, Daemon, dan Xanxus lalu menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi, semangka busuk."

"Nufufufu…itu ide yang bagus."

Sebelum terjadi lagi Perang Dunia yang ke-3, Giotto dan Tsuna masuk ke HDWM dan menyuruh semuanya agar tidak bertengkar dan mendiskusikan masalah ini bersama-sama atau mereka akan menggunakan Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition pada mereka.

Di ruang tamu.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak kita buka diskusinya." Kata Asari yang membuka diskusi. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan aura yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau kita terjebak disini. Karena itu aku mohon pengertian dari kalian. _Etto_, kalau begitu kita mulai dari pekerjaan memasak. Siapa yang bisa masak disini?"sang tangan kanan Vongola Primo memimpin diskusi sedangkan Giotto memakan kue yang ia simpan di balik jubahnya, Xanxus malas melakukannya, dan Tsuna terlalu takut untuk hal itu. Sungguh boss yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Tapi pertanyaan dari G sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja,G. Kau kan pintar melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sejenisnya."Giotto berkomentar. G sudah seperti **ibu** dalam family yang ia pimpin. Jujur saja bagi G itu menyebalkan tetapi dalam kelompok ini hanya ia yang bisa diandalkan.

Akhirnya keputusan bulat ditentukan setelah terjadi pertengkaran dan perdebatan yang panjang.

**Pekerjaan**

**Yang bertanggungjawab**

**Memasak**

G, Mukuro, Squalo, Fran

**Membetulkan kerusakan**

Alaude, Hibari, Xanxus, Levi

**Membersihkan rumah**

Knuckle, Ryohei, Lussuria, Yamamoto

**Belanja**

Tsuna, Giotto

**Mencuci**

Asari, Lambo, Bel, Gokudera

**Membersihkan halaman**

Lampo, Daemon, Mammon

"Yak, dengan begini pembagiannya selesai. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"G merasa kurang puas dengan hasilnya tapi apa boleh buat.

"Uangnya kan gak banyak. Gimana cara belanjanya?"Tanya Giotto. Ia mulai bosan karena kuenya sudah habis dan gantinya memeluk Tsuna yang membuat Tsuna sesak napas.

"Hm. Itu mudah. Kalian hanya tinggal ke mode HDW saja. Ada yang lain?" jawaban dari G. sama sekali tidak membuat Giotto dan Tsuna puas, yang ada mereka bingung apa yang G maksud.

"Bagaimana dengan baju kita? Kita tidak mungkin memakai baju yang sama terus. Baju Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak mungkin muat." Mukuro angkat bicara. Gak aneh kan pertanyaan itu mengingat bagaimana cowok-cowok _ikemen_ ini.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal menyuruh Giotto dan Decimo untuk mengambilnya. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lain sekarang juga kerjakan hal yang menjadi tanggungjawab kalian." Kata G sambil menutup diskusi.

**...**

**Yak, terhenti sampai di sini ternyata.#ditimpuk readers**

**Penasaran apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Decimo? Nantikan kelanjutannya di channel XXXX-PLAAK!...maaf, saya lupa, ini bukan film.**

**Maa...maa...author udah lanjutin kok. cuma masih banyak yang harus di-edit. jadi sampai di sini dulu. **

**Jika berkenan silakan review...untuk memperbaiki kesalahan author baru ini. kalau mau flame juga tidak apa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai~ Aira di siniiiiii... lanjut ke chapter 2, ya. Kukira tidak akan lanjut, lho. Hahahaha#BUK!**

**Arigatou untuk review-nya ya. Author langsung senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ceritanya di-review, lho. Senang sekali karena ini benar-benar kali pertama author di sini. **

**ReviewOnly-chan**** : makasih review-nya, ya. Untuk Asari, saya juga awalnya merasa aneh dengan bahasanya itu. Kalau saya hilangkan –degozaru-nya, Minna-san, jangan lupa kalau yang bicara itu Asari, ya. Nanti malah terpikirkan Basil takutnya. Soalnya sama-sama memanggil –dono ke semuanya. Haha.**

**Tapi saya sedikit kasihan juga sama Lambo yang tidak kebagian dialog, bahkan selalu sakit punggung di chapter 1. Di chapter ini pun nasibnya sama.**

**Title : 10, 1, and Varia**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Itu milik Amano Akira-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

**Happy Read, Minna-san!(membuka-buka buku panduan EYD)**

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya semuanya berjalan ke alam yang seharusnya- maaf, maksudnya ke tempat di mana mereka harus mengerjakan hal yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

**MENCUCI**

"Shishishishi…Pangeran tidak pernah mencuci, kalian saja yang lakukan sendiri." Kata Bel berusaha untuk menghindar dari pekerjaanya. Dengan santainya ia duduk di atas mesin cuci. **#Author mohon, jangan lakukan adegan ini di rumah.# **

"Jangan begitu, Bel-dono. Kita semua harus berkerjasama."kata Asari dan mengangkat beberapa pakaian dari ember. Asari melihat miris ke arah pakaian-pakaian yang bertumpuk. 5 ember dan beberapa pakaian sudah tidak layak untuk dilihat. Sobek sana-sini, banyak lumpur dan noda-noda krim. Dipastikan mesin cuci akan rusak permanen kalau seperti ini jadinya.

"Huh, Sudahlah Asari. Knife Freak tidak bisa mencuci karena dia pangeran gagal seperti yang terlihat."ledek Gokudera. Dia pun sebenarnya malas melakukan ini jika bukan untuk Juudaime-nya.

"Jangan memanggil pangeran dengan sebutan itu, penjaga badai yang gagal."Bel bersiap dengan pisaunya dan Gokudera melawannya dengan dynamitnya. Lambo terdiam di pojok ruangan, punggungnya masih terasa sakit. Asari sibuk melerai kedua _arashi no shugosha_ tersebut. Seperti namanya, _Arashi _yang berarti badai, sesuatu yang menghancurkan semua yang berada pada jalurnya. Tapi kalau berlanjut seperti ini terus, rasanya pekerjaan tidak akan selesai-selesai.

Sementara itu di pintu rumah,

"Untuk apa kami memakai baju ini,G?"Tanya Primo. Ia dipakaikan kemeja putih dengan Fest hitam bergaris yang tidak dikancingkan dan dasi yang dilonggarkan. Sedangkan Tsuna dipakaikan kemeja putih yang di gulung sampai siku, jaket hitam, dan meninggikan bagian kerah-nya.(Jangan diimajinasikan karena ini dapat membuatmu bermandikan darah alias nosebleed).

"Belanja semua yang ada di daftar ini. Kalian berdua coba sekarang ke mode HDW."perintah G. Giotto dan Tsuna saling berpandangan, lalu masuk ke mode HDW. Tsuna melihat daftar belanjaannya. Daftar tersebut panjang dan dibawahnya tertera baju-baju yang harus mereka ambil.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya belanja ini semua dengan uang sedikit?" Tanya Tsuna dengan suara HDWM.

"Kalian katakan pada penjualannya'boleh saya mendapatkan potongan harga dari anda?'dan kalau bisa pilih yang penjualnya perempuan. Sekarang juga pergi!"perintah G tegas. Giotto dan Tsuna berjalan ke luar rumah sambil menatap uang dari G dan daftar belanja yang sangat panjang. Padahal Giotto masih ingin main-main tapi apa boleh buat. Ia adalah boss dan yang paling tua (tentu saja ,ini kan zaman dimana ia sudah gak ada)dan inilah tugas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Decimo, bagaimana kalau pulangnya nanti kita beli kue?"bisik Giotto pada Tsuna dan Tsuna sweatdrop di tempat.

**MEMBERSIHKAN HALAMAN**

"Yare, yare. Ore-sama tidak berbakat melakukan hal ini."kata Lampo. Ia, Daemon, dan Mammon di suruh untuk mencabuti rumput liar oleh G.

"Nufufufu…..bagaimana kalau kita membuat semuanya selesai dengan ilusiku?"

"Mu, aku setuju. Itu juga akan menghemat uang dan tenaga."

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Jika kita melakukan itu, sama saja kalau pekerjaan ini tidak selesai kan." Kata Lampo. Ia terkejut mendengar ide gila kedua Illusionist itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! Jangan diam berdiri saja, Daemon, Mammon."perintah G yang kebetulan lewat, ia melihat Lampo dan terkejut setengah mati,"OI, Apa yang kau cabut, bodoh?! Kusuruh kau untuk mencabut rumput liar, bukan bunga."

"Eh?"Lampo bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud G, dan melihat tanaman yang dicabutnya. Tergenggam bunga-bunga kuning yang hancur karena dicabut asal.

'Mampus. Aku gak lihat-lihat apa yang kucabut.'batin Lampo kaget sendiri dan menepuk dahi menyesali kecerobohannya.

'Dasar si bodoh ini. Ia malah nambah kerjaan'batin Daemon yang mendengar perintah G kalau mereka harus menanam kembali bunga-bunga itu. Scythe miliknya sudah siap di tangannya.'Akan kubuat ia merasakan neraka ilusi'

'Mu, kerjaannya malah nambah. Akan kubuat dia bangkrut karena ini. Kebetulan ia bisa kuperas'batin Mammon yang ingat kalau Lampo itu seorang Lord.

'Perasaanku gak enak nih'batin Lampo yang merinding dipandang deathglare oleh kedua illusionist itu. Ia meraba-raba kantongnya siapa tau ia kebetulan bawa penggorengan yang ia biasa gunakan untuk berlindung.'Mampus. Ketinggalan di kamar mandi.' Batin Lampo dan berpikir mungkin ia harus ke dapur Tsuna sebentar meminjam panci atau apalah yang ia bisa gunakan untuk melindungi diri.

**#Author: Kenapa penggorengan bisa ketinggalan di kamar mandi?#**

**MEMBETULKAN KERUSAKAN**

Xanxus, Hibari, dan Alaude terdiam melihat kerusakan yang tergolong rusak berat yang terjadi pada rumah Decimo itu. Seperti yang dapat ditebak, mereka bertiga sangat-sangat malas melakukannya.

"Hn, aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan herbivore."kata Hibari yang sukses membuat Xanxus kesal.

"Sampah, kalianlah yang harus melakukannya. Kalian hanya guardian dan aku boss disini. Kalau kalian melawan….."Xanxus siap-siap dengan flame ditangannya. Dia merasa dialah yang paling tinggi jabatannya disini dan yang lain hanyalah budak.

"Hn. Kau akan kutangkap karena berani-beraninya menyuruhku."kata Alaude yang kesal diperbudak oleh Xanxus dan bersiap dengan borgolnya.

"Kamikorosu."kata Hibari dengan tonfanya menyerang Xanxus karena menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan herbivore.

Levi yang memakai headset mendengar lagu membelakangi mereka bertiga. Ia menggumamkan lagu sambil membetulkan atap yang rusak dan kita ketahui, sang Kaminari no Shugosha Varia ini sangat berbakat menjadi babu.

"Oh, Oh, yu now yu robu me. Ai now yu ker(baca:You know you love me. I know you care)"gumam Levi menyayikan lagu hits dari Just*n Bi*b*r dengan nada sumbang dan bahasa inggris yang ancur. Kasihan sekali ia tidak tahu kalau pertengkaran boss-nya dan kedua Kumo no Shugosha Vongola akan menambah pekerjaannya.

**MEMASAK**

"Hng? Aku mendengar keributan di luar."kata G yang sedang mencuci piring. Oke, yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Lampo yang dikejar oleh Daemon dan Mammon, pertengkaran antara Gokudera dan Bel, dan pertarungan Xanxus vs Hibari feat. Alaude.

"VOOOIIIIII, JANGAN BERISIK, SAMPAH!"teriak Squalo ke luar jendela dan-PLEK! itu berhasil membuat mukanya dilempar lumpur."VVOOOOIIIII, SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELEMPAR LUMPUR PADAKU?!" Squalo hendak keluar dari dapur untuk memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani dengannya.

"Oi, selesaikan pekerjaannya. Jangan kabur." Kata G menarik rambut indah hasil dari creambath tiap hari milik Squalo dan menunjuk ke sop miso yang dibuat G.

"VOOIII, JANGAN TARIK-TARIK RAMBUTKU!"teriak Squalo dan memandang miris ke sop miso, kenapa dirinya harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

DUARRRR!

"Kufufufu…..berani sekali masakan ini meledak tanpa kusuruh."kata Mukuro dengan wajah belepotan bekas ledakan.

"Shishou bodoh ya. Tidak sadar kalau tadi itu masakan gagal. Anda sama sekali tidak bisa masak rupanya." Kata Fran dengan santainya mengejek gurunya itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi maka akan kupotong gajimu."kata Mukuro sambil menodongkan pisau dapur.

"Apa anda pernah menggaji saya? Rasanya saya bahkan tidak mendapat bayaran untuk membebaskan anda dari penjara Vindice. Kalau dihitung-hitung utang anda kepada saya jadi XXXXXyen lho. Juga bunganya 90%."kata Fran. Ditangannya sudah tersedia kalkulator canggih, maklum hutang yang ia tagih banyak soalnya.

"Kufufu…. Berani sekali kau bicara begitu pada gurumu."kata Mukuro dan mengambil beberapa pisau dapur.

"Oi, hentikan. Memangnya apa sih yang kau masak sampai bisa meledak begitu?!"teriak G marah melihat sebagian dapur itu hitam legam termasuk Mukuro dan Fran.(G dan Squalo berada cukup jauh dari mereka)

"Kufufu…tentu saja merebus telur."jawab Mukuro dan dilanjut sweatdrop dari semuanya. Bagaimana caranya telur bisa meledak coba?

**MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH**

"Hmm...lala...hmm..."gumamYamamoto melantunkan lagu sambil menyapu pecahan kaca di kamar Tsuna.

"Take-chan~, kamar Tsu-chan sudah rapi belum~?"tanya Lussuria dari lantai bawah.

"Sebentar lagi, Lussuria-san."jawab Yamamoto sambil menyondongkan badannya keluar kamar Tsuna agar suaranya terdengar. Maklum, kalau tidak begitu, suara Yamamoto akan kalah dengan suara extreme lainnya. "Senpai, tolong pel ya."pinta Yamamoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ryohei.

"YOSH! Serahkan padaku TO THE EXTREME!"teriak Ryohei lalu mengepel lantai dengan sekuat tenaga dan kecepatan penuh. Yamamoto tertawa canggung melihatnya karena tidak yakin lantainya akan menjadi bersih jika dipel dengan extreme seperti itu.

"Ryohei-san, tolong lakukan dengan penuh perasaan."kata Knuckle lembut. Ia sedang membereskan lemari belajar tsuna yang terbilang cukup berantakan. Ryohei mengangguk dengan semangat ke arah Knuckle.

Ryohei mengambil napas dalam-dalam ...,"YOSH! Pel dengan penuh perasaan TO THE EXTREME!"teriaknya dan mengepel dengan lebih EXTREME.

"sepertinya ia salah mengartikan kata-kataku..."kata Knuckle sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ara~...Ada apa, ya~? Kenapa semuanya teriak-teriak~?"tanya Lussuria dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menanyakan keadaan,

"Squ-chan, aku mendengar leda-KYAAAAA!"teriakan ala banci taman lawang pun menggelegar dahsyat. "Fran-chan, Muku-chan, kenapa kalian belepotan begitu?"tanya Lussuria cemas. Mukuro mendadak merinding tingat 666 dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan.

"Ahh...Luss-senpai, ini karena Shishou yang ketahuan dame-nya dalam memasak."jawab Fran datar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh Mukuro padanya.

"pfft..."G menahan tawanya di pojok dapur.'Bwahaha...mereka dipanggil –chan begitu. Norak banget...'batin G.

"G-chan, kamu kenapa? Merinding begitu~. Kamu sakit, sayang~?"kata Lussuria sambil mengelus pundak pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Setelah mendengar kata-kata menjijikan tersebut, G langsung pingsan berdiri. Dan G menyesal karena telah mentertawakan Squalo, Fran, dan Mukuro.

**BELANJA**

"Kyaaaa!siapa itu? Keren banget!"

"Yang bule itu...UUUHHH...keren banget!"

"Adiknya juga keren dan manis banget!"

"Mereka punya pacar, tidak sih? Falling in love nih..."

"Aduh, ingin kutukar dengan anakku."

Berbagai teriakan para gadis serta ibu-ibu langsung mengiringi sang Primo dan Decimo dalam perjalanan mereka. Tsuna yang tidak terbiasa diteriaki begitu, berdiri menunggu Primo dengan canggung. Primo sediri dengan santainya menghiraukan teriakan itu, ia sibuk menawar kepada penjual sayur di depannya.

"Jika anda berkenan, saya ingin meminta diskon untuk wortel ini."bujuk Primo kepada wanita janda yang menjadi pedagang yang merasa dirinya beruntung hari ini.

"Aaahh...silakan saja, Tuan. Anda dapat diskon 70% persen untuk semuanya..."jawab wanita itu dengan penuh perasaan. Primo tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, yang mengakibatkan wanita itu terduduk lemas karena kalah dengan pesona Vongola Primo yang dengan senyumnya melayangkan semua wanita ke langit ke tujuh.

"Decimo, ini sudah semua."kata Giotto berjalan mendekat ke Tsuna. Lima kantung penuh sayuran dan daging di tangan Giotto. Sedangkan Tsuna membawa 1 bungkus kue tart yang dibeli Giotto entah untuk apa, dan beberapa makanan kaleng sejenisnya. Mereka berencana untuk langsung pulang meletakkan bawaan yang terbilang banyak itu, lalu barulah mengambil baju ganti.

"Primo-san, bagaimana dengan kue tart ini?"tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Nanti kita makan bersama yang lain. Tak apa kan. Toh kita mendapatkannya gratis."kata Giotto sambil tertawa kecil. Gratis? Tentu saja. Bahkan uang yang diberikan G masih tersisa karena diskon besar-besaran yang diberikan oleh penjual wanita kepada mereka. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rencana G. Berjalan semulus ini."kata Giotto.

"Dan aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan apa yang terjadi di rumahku."lanjut Tsuna lemas. Ia sudah membayangkan bencana apa saja yang telah terjadi pada rumah sederhananya itu.

**.**

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Akan berlanjut pada chapter 3 nantinya, itupun jika saya ada ide. ****Soalnya yang Chapter 3 belum dibuat sama sekali. ****Haha.#PLAK!**

**Uh, memikirkan Giotto-sama tersenyum, Author langsung nosebleed dan teriak-teriak gak jelas. Humornya payah banget nih. Hontou ni gomen ne. **

**Update-nya lumayan cepat karena sedang libur tapi mungkin ke sana-sana akan lambat karena harus fokus UN. ****Oh ya, author juga minta saran untuk ceritanya ya. Dan readers lebih suka author yang banyak bicara atau yang sedikit ya? Author soalnya kadang bingung sendiri harus nulis beginian atau tidak.**

**Tolong review, ya. hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chi : Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!****(menunduk 90 derajat****dan memegang kepala Aira sang Author yang di fanfict ini agar ikut menunduk bersamanya) **

**Aira : ...****(tetap berwajah datar)**

**Chi : Aku kaget saat melihat Aira jadi OOC banget menjelaskan fanfict ini. Karakter dia itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan dia yang ceria seperti karekter yang dia pakai di 2 chapter sebelumnya. Dia itu dingiiiiiiin bangeeeeeeet.**

**JLEB!****[satu panah menancap di Aira]**

**Chi : Jarang senyum. Ngomong saja jarang dan sedikit sekali.**

**JLEB! JLEB! [kali ini panahnya sekaligus dua yang menancap di punggung sang Author]**

**Aira : ...**_**Hidoi**_**...****[sambil melepaskan panah di punggung] Maaf**_**minna**_**, karakter asliku memang seperti yang dikatakan Chi, karena itu untuk memeriahkan fanfict-ku dengan tidak ada OOC-nya Author, aku mengundang Chi. Aku dimarahi saat ketahuan memakai karakter ceria seperti di chapter sebelumnya. **

**Chi : Giliran di saat begini kamu ngomong panjang lebar. Hhhhh...ya sudah. Yeeeeyyyyy...Chi akan menjadi ****n****arator di fanfict Aira. **_**Yoroshiku ne~, Minna**_**! Yosh, Ayo kita mulai saja, deh. ENJOY READ, MINNA!****(melambaikan tangan)**

**Aira : ...**

**Chi : Ngomong sesuatu, Aira!**

**Aira : ...Selamat membaca, **_**minna-san**_**. **_**'Sepertinya aku salah membawa dia ke sini. Ya sudahlah.'**_

**Title : 10, 1, and Varia**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Itu milik Amano Akira-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

"Supaya lebih cepat, _Decimo_ pergi mengambil baju ganti saja, ya. Aku sendiri saja yang membawa makanan ini ke rumahmu." pinta Giotto sambil menunjuk ke barang yang dibawa mereka.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, _Primo_-san?" tanya Tsuna heran. Apa _Primo_ bisa membawa semuanya bersamaan? Karena makanan yang mereka beli tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit –bahkan sangat banyak-.

Giotto tersenyum memandang Tsuna dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, _Decimo_. Kamu meremehkanku?" tanya Giotto sambil tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Tsuna.

"Bu-bukan begitu." jawab Tsuna canggung. Meremehkan _Primo_? Hei, semua orang juga tahu kalau pendiri Vongola tidak bisa diremehkan. Lihat saja apa yang ada pada dirinya,

Kuat?...Tentu!

Kaya?...OMG?! Kalian kira, berapa banyak kekayaan Vongola? Sangat banyak!

Pintar?...No, He is Genius!

Bijaksana?...Absolutely!

Tampan?...Ini, sih tidak perlu ditanya. Semua wanita, pria, termasuk banci taman lawang yang sejenis dengan Lussuria pun langsung meleleh melihat wajahnya, apalagi kalau dia tersenyum.#Nosebleed massal#

Sexy?...Ok. Dihentikan dulu sampai di sini pertanyaannya. Author dan para penggemar Giotto lainnya sudah terkena anemia dan dibawa ke RS terdekat.

Giotto memberikan kunci rumah Ryohei, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera kepada Tsuna. Bagaimana dengan kunci rumah Mukuro dan Hibari? Yang pastinya, Tsuna tidak yakin Mukuro punya banyak baju di Kokuyo Land. Kalau Hibari, Dia menolak memberikannya bahkan sebelum Boss-nya itu meminta -yang pastinya dengan gemetar takut di-kamikorosu-.

"_Ja, itte kuru_." kata Tsuna dan terbang menggunakan flame ke rumah yang dituju. Giotto tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

~Time Skip~

"Ini..." kata Giotto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Di depan dia sekarang, sebuah rumah yang bahkan tidak dapat dikatakan rumah. Apa saja kerusakannya? Mari kita lihat...

Pertama, sudah tak terlihat ada kaca di jendela rumah. Pecahan kaca bertaburan di atas tanah yang membentuk beberapa rasi bintang. Ada Scorpio, Sagitarius, dan banyak lagi -entah kenapa bisa terbentuk seperti itu-.

Kedua, banyak lubang pada tembok rumah dikarenakan bom Gokudera, roll yang memperbanyak diri serta flame Xanxus yang menembak ke segala arah. Sebenarnya tembakan flame itu untuk diarahkan pada Hibari dan Alaude, tapi sayangnya refleks mereka terlalu bagus sehingga dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

Ketiga, tidak ada rumput, bunga, dan sejenisnya di halaman rumah Tsuna. Kini telah terganti menjadi tanah tandus bahkan tanahnya terbelah dua-, ah bukan tapi ada lima retakan.

Keempat, hampir tak terlihat atap yang menaungi rumah itu, hanya tertinggal kerangka saja -yang bahkan sudah tak lengkap-.

Kelima, pohon-pohon yang harusnya menghiasi halaman, sudah terpotong-potong dari potongan sebesar pintu sampai sekecil tusuk gigi.

Keenam, pintu depan terbelah dua dan gosong terbakar dengan indahnya tepat dua langkah di hadapan _Primo_.

Hei, itu hanyalah kerusakan dari luar saja, jika kita masuk ke dalam rumah, kerusakan yang terjadi sudah setara dengan PD II, sudah tak terhitung dengan jari dan juga tak terlihat lagi itu sungguhan rumah atau bukan, bahkan Author menjamin sarang rayap lebih bagus dan kokoh dibandingkan rumah Tsunayoshi.

Giotto langsung berkeringat dingin melihat keadaan rumah cucu kesayangannya itu. "Ini gawat..." gumam Giotto dan meneguk ludah. Lalu Giotto melangkah ke dalam dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati.

"G! G! Kamu ada di mana, G?" panggil Giotto. G yang mendengar panggilan Boss-nya pun langsung bangun dari pingsannya. G terburu-buru berlari ke arah pintu depan dan –

GUBRAK!

"G!" panggil Giotto panik melihat G tersandung barang-barang yang berserakan. Giotto perlahan menghampiri dan membantu G berdiri.

"G, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Bagaimana bisa rumah _Decimo_ menjadi bangunan tak berbentuk? Apa yang kamu lakukan selama aku dan _Decimo_ pergi? Bukankah yang bertanggungjawab di sini adalah kamu? Dan kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Giotto bertubi-tubi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa jawab kalau kau bertanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu?!" teriak G marah.

"Kok, kamu marah, sih?" tanya Giotto dan memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan sehabis dimarahi orangtuanya.

G tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Giotto dan memandang ke sekitarnya.

"WHAT THE...?!" teriak G kaget melihat keadaan rumah yang hancur lebur, sepertinya dia pingsan terlalu lama sehingga tidak ada yang mengatur anak-anak nakal(?) yang diurusnya. Terdengar berbagai teriakan, tangisan, jeritan, dan suara-suara lain.

"VVVVOOOOIIIII, JANGAN KEPANG RAMBUTKU, LUSSURIA _TEME_!"

"HUUWWEEEE! _Aho_dera! _Baka_dera! Belikan Takoyaki! Lambo-san lapar dan kesakitan! -AAWW! Jangan pukul aku! Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini!"

DDUUAAARRR!

BLAAARRR!

"_KONO AHO USHI_! Kubom kau sekarang juga!"

BLAARRR!

"EXXTTREEEMMMEEEEE! PEL SAMPAI MENGKILAT EXTREME!"

"HUWAA! Jangan arahkan ilusi itu padaku!Gyaaa! _Primo_ Toloooonggg!"

"Jangan sentuh, _Bossu_! _Levi Volta_!"

BBZZZZTTT!

Jika kita dengar lebih baik, ada suara lain yang ternyata hampir tertutupi dengan suara bervolume extreme di atas.

"Maa...Maa...semuanya tenanglah."

"Arara~ Squ-chan, jangan banyak bergerak, sayang~. Nanti kepangan-nya berantakan~"

"Shihihihihihi...berani sekali mengatur pangeran. Rasakan ini!"

JLEB! JLEB!

"Bel-dono, tolong jangan main pisau di dalam ruangan. Nanti kalau ada anak kecil yang meniru bagaimana?"

"Luss-senpai, apa bando pink ini kira-kira cocok dipasang di rambut, Squalo _sakuse-n taichou_?"

"Nufufufufu...jangan lari kau."

"Mu, serahkan semua uangmu untuk ganti rugi."

"Trash, cepat lakukan apa yang kusuruh."

"Hn, kutangkap kau."

"_Kamikorosu_."

"Kufufufu...kuhukum dulu kau, Fran. Lancang sekali kau mengabaikanku."

BLAAAR!

DDUUAARR!

GUBRAK!

PRANG!

Meow~

"_Hora_, Uri! Ngapain kau keluar?!"

.

.

"Kita ini sungguhan berada di rumah _Decimo_ atau reruntuhan bangunan di mana terjadi PD III?" tanya Giotto dan mencubit pipinya, berharap ini mimpi.  
"Che, mereka itu! OOOIIII! Semuanya hentikan! Bagaimana kalau _Decimo_ dat-" kata-kata G terhenti.

.

.

.

Gerakan semua makhluk hidup di sana terhenti seketika. Tak terdengar lagi suara bahkan tak seorang pun berani bernapas melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di gerbang rumah Sawada .

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Vongola _Decimo_. Lelaki yang terkenal dengan nama _Dame__-_Tsuna. Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi yang di bawah rata-rata dengan rambut coklat melawan gravitasi dan wajah _moe-_nya. Sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan penuh senyum, senyumnya sangat lebar. Biasanya, jika seseorang tersenyum maka akan mengeluarkan aura secerah mentari apalagi jika yang tersenyum itu Tsuna dalam HDWM. Namun, aura seperti itu terganti dengan aura hitam keunguan yang menguar dahsyat dari Vongola _Decimo_ dan menyelimuti hampir seluruh rumah.

"Ju-Juudaime...?"

Tsuna tersenyum makin lebar dan tangannya membentuk-

"Hah? I...itu.." kata Giotto menyadari hal apa yang akan dilakukan cucunya, "Tu-tunggu dulu, Deci-!"

"_Zero Point Breakt__h__rough:First Edition_"

.

.

.

"Are? Kenapa Tsu-kun berada di sini? Tidak menunggu di rumah?" tanya Ibu Tsuna yang baru saja pulang. Tsuna menunggu kepulangan mereka di pelabuhan.

"Aku mendapat tiket gratis menginap di hotel XX, _Kaa-san_. Jadi aku menunggu _Kaa-san_ di sini. Ayo, kita langsung ke sana." ajak Tsuna pada Ibunya, I-pin, Fuuta.

"Eeehh? Kenapa kita tidak pulang ke rumah dulu? Lambo mana, Tsuna-nii?"

"Ia tidak ikut. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Nanti Bianchi dan Reborn akan menyusul. Ayo, Fuuta, I-pin!" ajak Tsuna.

"_Hai_!"jawab Fuuta dan I-pin bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita jalan. Mama tidak pernah jalan-jalan ke luar rumah selama ini. Mama rindu rumah tapi.." kata Ibu Tsuna lalu memeluk Tsuna,"Asal ada Tsu-kun, kemana saja, Mama akan ikut. Hehe…"

"_Kaa-san_, lepaskan. Sesak."

Tsuna, Ibu Tsuna, Fuuta, dan I-pin pun berjalan menuju ke hotel, sedangkan Biachi dan Reborn berada di depan rumah Tsuna dan melihat Chrome ada di sana.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Chrome?" tanya Bianchi.

"I..itu..."

**FLASHBACK**

Satu jam sebelum Ibu Tsuna datang, Tsuna memanggil Chrome untuk ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Bo-" kata –kata Chrome terhenti karena kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. _G__uardian__s_ Tsuna, Giotto dan_ guardians_-nya, serta Varia masih beku di rumah Tsuna.

"Chrome, maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba. Tapi aku minta kamu menutup ini dengan ilusimu sekarang, sebelum Mamaku datang dan pertahankan ilusimu sampai aku pulang minggu depan." pinta Tsuna pada salah satu _illusionist_-nya tersebut.

"Tapi, _Bossu_...Mukuro-sama..." kata Chrome menatap ke arah Mukuro yang membeku berdiri di halaman rumah.

"Tenang saja, Chrome. Sepuluh menit setelah aku dan lainnya pergi, ini akan mencair. Setelah mencair, tolong sampaikan pesanku pada mereka." kata Tsuna.

"Pesan?" tanya Chrome bingung.

"Kuberi waktu untuk memperbaiki rumah selama 7 hari atau sesuatu akan terjadi." jawab Tsuna serius.

"ng…_Bossu_, sudah berapa lama mereka dibekukan?" tanya Chrome sebelum Tsuna pergi.

Tsuna masih berjalan dan sambil berpikir sebentar. "Hmm...aku rasa sudah 9 hari. Ya sudah, Jangan lupa sampaikan pesanku, ya." kata Tsuna lalu berlari pergi ke arah pelabuhan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Be-begitulah..." kata Chrome menyelesaikan penjelsannya.

"Hmm, Ya sudahlah. Ini juga salah mereka sendiri." kata Reborn. Dibalik ilusi rumah yang terlihat biasa saja, _G__uardians_ Tsuna, Giotto dan _guardians_-nya, serta Varia sedang melaksanakan perintah Tsuna yaitu memperbaiki kerusakan pada rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi ke hotel, ya. Ciao, Ciao."kata Reborn melambai pada Chrome. Bianchi hanya tersenyum.

Di perjalanan.

"Satu yang kutahu, Reborn. Tsuna yang marah sangat menyeramkan." kata Bianchi.

"Namanya juga muridku." kata Reborn tersenyum.

.

**~END~**

**Chi : Huwaaa...kasihan sekali mereka harus bersih-bersih.****YOSH! Sebagai fans sejati Kyo-chan dan Take-chan. Aku akan membantu mereka! ****KYO-CHAN, TAKE-CHAN, TUGGU AKUUU! ****/****berlari**** ke rumah Sawada secepat lari Eyeshield 21/**

**Aira : ...kok dia malah pergi, sih? Padahal ia sebagai narator di sini. Hhhh...Ya sudahlah. Tsuna-sama, tolong gantikan Chi./menarik Tsuna/**

**Tsuna : HIIIEEEE! Kok aku, Aira-kun?!**

**Aira : /Deathglare/**

**Tsuna : Ba-Baiklah. **_**Minna**_**, terima kasih telah membaca dan tolong reviewnya, ya. Aira-kun akan membalas review-nya lewat PM. Ng...ngomong-ngomong Aira-kun akan membuat fanfict lagi kan? **

**Aira : ...aku sedang membuatnya. Tapi bukan KHR melainkan **_**Kuro**__**ko no Basuke**__**.**_

**Tsuna : Heeee? Giliranku kapan?**

**Aira : Entahlah. Aku akan berkeliaran dari fandom satu ke fandom lainnya sesuai ide yang ada. **

**Tsuna : Ta-tapi fanfict KHR nanti pasti dibuat lagi 'kan?**

**Aira : ...Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfict-ku yang selanjutnya, **_**Minna**_**. **

**Tsuna : Heeee...aku dicuekin?!**


End file.
